A Bartowski Christmas
by East Coast Captain
Summary: Christmas morning with the Bartowski clan. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:**_ Do not own Chuck but I do own the said OC in this one shot._

_**Note:** Thank you PJ Murphy for being awesome and of course Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! :)_

* * *

_Brae Harbor, Maine _

_ December 25, 2031 _

_ 8:47 am EST_

'Twas the morning before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in the hope that St. Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled, all snug in their beds…

…except one mischievous college student.

Situated across his older brother's room lay Liam Bartowski, fast asleep in his bed and gadgets strewn around his bedroom. The lanky young man turned to his right when a feather brushed across his nose. His nostrils and he moved ever slightly. The feather repeated the action, two different colored eyes snapped open, narrowing at a mischievous, smirking Steven Bartowski.

"What the hell?" he groaned stretching in bed, his joints pleasantly crackling. Snow had started to fall early that morning blanketing the entire region, it was expect to fall all day and night.

"Mom asked me to wake you up," he laughed at his little brother's expense. "Merry Christmas,"

"By being a little turd as always," Liam grumbled, throwing aside his comforter and getting into his slippers. He followed his brother downstairs for breakfast.

The high school senior saw a variety of food place on the table, toast, jam, scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

"Good morning sweetie," greeted his mother as she kissed his cheek. Sarah took her usual seat at the head of the table.

"Don't just stand there. Take a seat," said Steven, amused at his brother's stunned state.

"So Doctor L didn't let you stay over at his house?" asked Liam with a knowing smirk on his face. Their childhood friend, Lara, had become Steven's girlfriend last Christmas. Coincidentally they were both accepted to the same university.

"No, but I think he likes me," Steven responded with his usual confident smirk before taking a bite out of his toast.

The front door opened, letting a chilly draft into the house, as in walked the unwavering father of the two boys seated at the breakfast table in the kitchen. Chuck put down the groceries on the floor and closed the door behind him.

"He DOES like you," she smiled at her eldest. Doctor Marco Lobo was a physician at the local hospital where he had worked for the past fifteen years. To say he was overprotective of his nieces and his son would be an understatement.

"He thinks Steve is a clown who doesn't take things seriously."

"Morning troops," said Chuck, ruffling his younger son's shaggy hair. Chuck and Sarah shared a lip lock. "Morning, sweetie."

"Hey Dad. What's new?" grinned Steven, gulping down orange juice.

"Buying all the necessary supplies. Your Aunt Ellie and Uncle Awesome will be here at noon. Of course, she'll insist on taking control of the kitchen," he chuckled at his sister's motherly spirit. Their annual Christmas party was a gathering of Bartowskis and associates. It was held at different homes each year; last year was held at the Woodcomb's place in suburban Chicago.

"I don't doubt it," Sarah chuckled lightly.

"Plus this year we can celebrate Liam's college acceptance," Chuck said proudly as he took a seat at the other end of the table. Last week, Liam received his acceptance letter into one of the most well-known schools in the world. It left him stunned beyond belief.

"Dad, it's no big deal." Liam shrugged biting into a bacon and eggs sandwich he threw together. For all his straightforwardness, he was quite modest in many ways.

"Of course it's a big deal son, you're going to do great things. I know you will," Chuck said confidently.

"You did say we'd be like little superheroes in capes at your wedding," Steven quipped.

"While on the subject Steven, we were was contemplating on naming you Clark or Peter before we named you after dad and your grandpa Jack." Chuck added. "Be glad your mother vetoed Kal-El."

Liam grinned at that. Having a family as kooky and wonderful as this one was all he could ask for.

**THE END**


End file.
